Gundam song fics Made by Quentin
by Quentin
Summary: Hey people Im Back. ok what im doing is takeing a bunch of songs and GUNDAMIZEING them so put this in your faves cause i will be updateing this one ALOT. Oh yeah and with the rateing is for some maybe stronge language but i dont know yet CAUSE I DONT HAVE
1. Quatre in the Sky with Diamonds

Quatre in the Sky with Diamonds  
Parody of Lucy in the sky with Diamonds   
  
  
Picture yourself on a Goat in a dither   
With tangerine Tea and marmalade Pies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly   
A boy with kaleidoscope eyes   
  
Cellophane flowers of pink and purple   
Towering over your head   
Look for the boy with the fuzz in his eyes   
and he's gone   
  
Quatre in the sky with diamonds   
Quatre in the sky with diamonds   
Quatre in the sky with diamonds, ah   
  
Follow him down to a bridge by a fountain   
Where rocking horse people eating pink marshmallow pies   
Everyone smiles as you fly past the flowers   
that grow so incredibly high   
  
Newspaper gundams appear on the shores   
Waiting to take you away   
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds   
and you're gone   
  
Quatre in the sky with diamonds   
Quatre in the sky with diamonds   
Quatre in the sky with diamonds, ah   
  
Picture yourself in a train in a station   
With plasticine tea cups with looking glass pies  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile   
The boy with kaleidoscope eyes   
  
Quatre in the sky with diamonds   
Quatre in the sky with diamonds   
Quatre in the sky with diamonds, ah   
Quatre in the sky with diamonds   
Quatre in the sky with diamonds   
Quatre in the sky with diamonds, ah   
  
Legal Stuff: In no way do I own Gundam wing or any of its characters  
In no way do I own any songs and/or rights to any beetle's songs  
  



	2. All the fun things

All the Fun things  
Parody of all the small things  
  
WARNING this is a Yaoi Version of All the small things  
Between Quatre and Trowa  
  
All the fun things  
True care, truth brings   
I'll take one lift Your bed, best trip   
Always, I know you'll be at my show   
Watching, waiting   
Commiserating   
  
Say it ain't so   
I will not go   
Turn the guns on  
Battle me home   
  
(na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na....)   
  
Late Fight  
Come home   
Life sucks   
I know   
He left me roses by the stairs   
Surprises let me know He cares  
  
Say it ain't so   
I will not go   
Turn the guns on  
Battle me home   
  
  
(na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na....)  
  
Say it ain't so   
I will not go   
Turn the guns on  
Battle me home   
  
  
Keep your neck still   
I'll be your pill  
The night will go on   
My little Love bun  
  
Say it ain't so   
I will not go   
Turn the guns on  
Battle me home   
  
  
Keep your head still   
I'll be your thrill   
The night will go on   
The night will go on   
My little Love bun  
  
Legal Stuff: in no way do I own gundam wing or any of its Characters  
In no way do I own any rights to the song All the small thing  
In no way do I own any rights to any part of the Band Blink 182  
  



	3. Freak out

This is called Freak out it's a parody of the   
foo fighters Breakout from when Quatre was Crazy as a button  
  
  
You make me Fizzy   
Drawing circles on my head   
One of these day I'll chase you down   
Well look who's Bleeding badly now   
That We're face to face my friend   
Better get out   
Better get out   
  
You know you make me Freak out   
Make me Freak out   
I wanna look like that   
I wanna look like that   
Know you make me Freak out   
  
You can see this in my soul  
It's all for them  
The more and more I take I Rott right through to them  
Heero still scares me   
Putting me in my mind again   
I may be Stupid, little Screwed around the ends   
One of these days I'll Erase you out   
  
Burn it in the blast off   
Burn it in the blast off   
Watch me fly away   
Try to get out   
Try to get out   
  
You know you make me Freak out   
Make me Freak out   
I wanna look like that   
I wanna look like that   
Know you make me Freak out   
  
Freak out!   
Go, go, go  
  
You know you make me Freak out   
Make me Freak out   
I wanna look like that   
I wanna look like that   
Know you make me Freak out  
  
Legal Stuff: in no way do I own any characters or any rights to gundam wing or any of the songs   
made by the foo fighters  
  
  
  



End file.
